Happy Valentine Untuk Semua!
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Sequel UP. Special White Day! Hanya ada disini! Female Sena! Sequel ini kudedikasikan kepada Jepang yang terkena bencana. I love this country... Kuharap Jepang segera pulih dan semua orang gembira lagi...  Tolong baca! Demi Jepang!
1. Chapter 1

Coklat Valentine Untuk Semuanya!

Side story dari Pegang Tanganku

Female Sena

Summary: Ikkyu dan Sena berpacaran dan sebentar lagi Valentine. Anggota Shinryuji Naga kecuali Agon mau tidak mau iri pada Ikkyu yang mendapat coklat dari running back Deimon yang manis. Tapi apakah tahun ini mereka juga tidak dapat coklat?

Valentine

Suatu event yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali tiap tanggal 14 February.

Masing-masing negara di seluruh dunia merayakannya dengan cara-cara mereka sendiri.

Namun intinya bersama orang yang kita cintai.

Di seluruh penjuru Jepang, setiap anak perempuan sedang sibuk membuat/membeli coklat, tak terkecuali seorang ace running back kelas 1 SMA Deimon yang merupakan pacar seorang ace receiver kelas dua SMA Putra Shinryuji. Saat ini bersama manajer tim Deimon, ketua cheerleader dan ibunya, mereka semua berkutat di dapur, sembari mengaduk coklat yang sudah meleleh dan cekikikan.

Kobayakawa Shuuma hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai kopi langganannya, karena sampai malam ia takkan diizinkan pulang sampai coklat mereka semua selesai. Dan tampaknya ayah Anezaki Mamori berpikiran sama. Akhirnya kedua pria setengah baya itu menghabiskan waktu di kedai kopi bersama-sama.

Di dalam ruang klub Deimon, seorang set- remaja pirang sedang terkekeh sambil menonton para gadis (dan wanita) membuat coklat dan memata-matai gadis lainnya. Berharap dapat bahan ancaman terbaru. Dia amat suka hari Valentine, bukan karena coklat yang tidak dia sukai, tapi karena banyaknya bahan ancaman yang didapat dari gadis-gadis yang ditolak coklatnya. Memang kejam sekali makhluk satu ini.

Di sekolah Ojo, seorang mantan model dengan rambut pirang sedang was-was. Karena tiap tahunnya tidak terhitung berapa coklat yang ia terima, belum lagi surat fan yang agak 'kasar' tapi intinya suka. Kalau ada coklat yang akam dia terima dengan senang hati, itu pasti dari ibunya dan manajer Wakana yang biasa saja dengan dia. Dia lebih mau coklat wajib. Yah, coklat sisanya boleh buat Otawara dan Ikari.

Di sisi lain wilayah Kanto, seorang remaja laki-laki pendek dengan tahi lalat di dahinya sedang bersiul-siul riang. Karena besok ia akan dapat coklat dari pacarnya yang amat ia sukai. Walaupun agak sedih juga karena dia tidak boleh menelpon atau kirim SMS ke cewek manis dengan mata coklatnya yang besar. Akhirnya datang juga tahun dimana ia dapat coklat dari perempuan selain ibunya. Uh, kakak-kakaknya pasti iri. Kecuali kakak pertamanya yang sudah menikah dan punya anak perempuan berumur 3 tahun. Sementara kedua kakaknya yang masih kuliah belum punya pacar. Hehehehehe.

Hosokawa Ikkyu menyentuh syal yang melilit lehernya dan tersenyum kecil. Syal pemberian Sena terasa sangat hangat. Tiap malam ia lipat dengan rapi dan ditaruh di kotak khusus. Pernah sekali kakak-kakaknya mencurinya dan Ikkyu ngamuk. Pernah anggota Shinryuji Naga lainnya mencurinya dan hendak mencoretnya, tapi karena ini buatan Sena mereka tidak tega juga. Tahun ini dia akan dapat banyak coklat, 3 coklat wajib dari ibu, kakak ipar dan keponakannya, walau yang dari keponakkannya itu cuma biskuit coklat massal. Yah, tak apalah. Toh, ia akan dapat coklat dari pacarnya, Kobayakawa Sena.

"Hehehehehe!" Ikkyu tertawa lagi ketika ia ganti baju untuk latihan. Hari ini, dia harus bisa bertahan dari serangan teman setimnya yang cemburu. Kecuali Unsui dan Sanzo. Agon bolos lagi. Feh.

"Oi, Ikkyu! Sini kau." Seorang kakak kelas 3 melambaikan tanganya, solah-olah memangil Ikkyu kesana. Hampir semua kelas 3 ada dibelakangnya. Tuhkan... Ikkyu tersenyum dengan wajah pucat.

Hari itu Ikkyu pulang dengan banyak perban disekujur tubuhnya dan malamnya langsung sembuh dengan satu telepon dari Sena. Ketika wajah Sena muncul di layar HP, Ikkyu langsung lompat-lompat saking girangnya.

**Pembicaraan di telpon, mulai**

_Sena: Ikkyu-kun, selamat malam. Maaf ya baru telepon sekarang._

_Ikkyu: Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamukan sibuk buat coklat._

_Sena: Iya, banyak coklat yang harus kubuat. Untuk Ikkyu-kun, untuk Otou-san, untuk teman-teman setim, dan..._

_Ikkyu: Dan?_

_Sena: Rahasia!_

_Ikkyu: Memangnya kamu mau bikin buat siapa lagi?_

_Sena: Ra-ha-si-a, Ikkyu-kun~_

_Ikkyu: Memangnya buat siapa sih?_

_Sena: Hehehe! Besok kuberitahu._

_Ikkyu: Cih._

_Sena: Ikkyu-kun?_

_Ikkyu: Yeah?_

_Sena: A-a-a-a-a Aku sangat suka Ikkyu-kun..._

**_DEG_**

_Ikkyu: ...Aku juga..._

_Sena: Selamat malam!_

**_BEEP_**

Ikkyu blushing parah setelah mematikan handphonenya, tapi senang.

Malamnya, Ikkyu mimpi indah sedang menikmati coklat buatan Sena di pinggir lapangan American Football dan ciuman dengan Sena.

* * *

**_Author: Ih, Ikkyu... Mimpimu itu..._**

**_Ikkyu: Su-Suka-suka aku dong!_**

**_Author: Iya-iya... Asal jangan parah-parah_**

**_Ikkyu: Aku ini bukan orang mesum!_**

**_Author: ..._**

**_Ikkyu: Apaan sih?_**

**_Author: Tidak... *melihat ke arah lain*_**

**_Ikkyu: Bohong! Ayo lihat mataku! Aku jujur!_**

**_Author: Ke scene berikutnya!_**

**_Ikkyu: OI!_**

**_

* * *

_**14 Februari

Pink

Pink

Putih

Merah

Pink

Pink

Di segala penjuru murid-murid Shinryuji melihat, mereka melihat warna itu. Semua toko bernuansa pink dan banyak hati-hati tertempel dimana-mana.

Cih

Apa mereka semua tak sadar ada sekelompok remaja yang sedang sakit hati tak dapat coklat?

Cih

Di sekolah mereka, yang sedang senang cuma Agon yang playboy, Ikkyu yang lagi pacaran dengan Sena dan guru/staf yang punya istri.

Terutama Ikkyu.

Cih

Merekakan juga mau dapat coklat selain dari ibu, saudara perempuan dan Sanzo!

Cih

Kasihan sekali Ikkyu. Di tiap penjuru sekolah, tiap murid mendelik padanya, karena dia punya pacar dan mereka tidak punya. Begitu juga guru/staf yang lagi single. Oh, malangnya dirimu Ikkyu...

Sepulang sekolah, Ikkyu cepat-cepat ganti baju dan langsung latihan dengan Unsui agar kabur dari amukan teman setimnya. Unsui mengerti dan langsung menemani Ikkyu latihan. Baik banget orang satu ini. Begitulah pikir Ikkyu.

_'Kudoakan supaya cepat-cepat punya pacar manis.' _Ikkyu menatap Unsui dengan mantap.

"Kenapa, Ikkyu?"

"Nggak... Cuma berdoa supaya seseorang dapat pacar."

"Hah?"

Di gerbang Shinryuji, semua orang kaget melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan jaket putih dengan kancing hitam besar dan sepatu boots putih sedang menaiki tangga Shinryuji. Gadis itu cantiiiiik sekali. Dia punya rambut coklat panjang dengan spikes dan mata coklat hangat yang besar. Ditangannya ada kantong besar yang memiliki aroma manis yang sudah pasti coklat. Semua orang lansung tahu siapa cewek ini.

Kobayakawa Sena

Pacar Hosokawa Ikkyu

Sial Sial Sial Sial Sial Sial Sial Sial Sial Sial

Kenapa seorang Ace yang harus dapat pacar cewek cantik?

* * *

Ikkyu benar-benar shock. Pacarnya, Kobayakawa Sena, sedang melambaikan tanganya padanya di sideline lapangan American Football Shinryuji. Dan semua orang sama kagetnya dengan dia.

Seorang cewek datang ke sekolah putra!

"Ikkyu-kun~" Sena tersenyum maniiiis sekali. Bikin banyak murid Shinryuji jadi korban. Ikkyu langsung sprint kearahnya, takut kalau Sena dibawa pergi sama teman-teman sekolahnya yang tak perlu ditanya pun langsung naksir.

"Sena! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku cuma mau kasih coklat buat Ikkyu-kun."

"Itu aku tahu. Tapi kenapa di Shinryuji?" Tanya Ikkyu panik.

"Soalnya..." Sena menatap Unsui dan lainnya.

"Aku juga bikin coklat untuk anggota Shinryuji yang lain!"

"OOOOOoooooohhhhhhh!"

Tak perlu disangkal, semua anggota Shinryuji bahagianya sampai awan ke 7, mungkin lebih.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-" Yamabushi tergagap, sedikit mengangis menerima bungkusan dengan wrapping orange dan pitah putih dari Sena. Semua anggota Shinryuji yang lain juga dapat coklat yang serupa dan menangis. Kecuali Unsui dan Sanzo.

"Sama-sama, Yamabushi-san." Yamabushi terisak melihat senyum malaikat Sena. Ikkyu cuma cemberut.

"Ini... Untuk Ikkyu-kun..." Sena malu-malu menyerahkan kotak pipih dengan wrapping pink dengan pita merah kecil. Ikkyu ikutan blushing.

"...Aku yakin pasti enak..." Ikkyu tersenyum kecil. Sena blushing tapi tersenyum.

Semua orang kompak membuka coklat mereka. Semuanya kecuali Ikkyu dapat coklat berbentuk hati dengan krim putih yang menggambarkan bintang dan hati kecil. Agak berantakan gambarnya, tapi semua orang kecuali Unsui dan Sanzo sampai ingusan saking terharunya.

Punya Ikkyu, juga bentuknya hati, tapi ada hiasan krim pink tebal di pinggirannya dan tulisan 'I LOVE U' Hati Ikkyu terasa hangat.

Lagi, semua kompak menggigit coklat mereka.

Manis

Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Ikkyu samar-samar merasakan strawberry, mungkin dari krimnya.

"Krauk. Krauk." Semua orang melirik Unsui. Ada kacang di dalam coklatnya.

"...Apa...?"

"Nggak."

Ternyata di mata Sena, Unsui tepat dibawah Ikkyu. Makanya dapat bonus. Yah, sudahlah.

* * *

Di Deimon, semua orang menikmati coklat dari Mamori, Suzuna dan Sena. Hiruma dapat bitter chocolate dari ketiganya.

Di Ojo, semua orang sedang menikmati coklat wajib dari Wakana dan fans Sakuraba.

Di Amerika, tim NASA Aliens terheran-heran mendapat kiriman kue coklat besar langsung dari Jepang, yang ternyata dari Hiruma. Mereka langsung ngeri dan menjauhi kue itu, sampai Watt membaca pesannya yang kebetulan dalam kanji.

**Untuk teman-teman di Amerika**

**Di Jepang, saat Valentine, anak perempuan wajib kasih coklat tanda terimakasih ke keluarga atau teman.**

**Ini untuk kalian.**

**Kobayakawa Sena**

Panther dan Watt yang paling girang. Panther karena pertama kali dapat hadiah dari cewek yang lebih muda daripada neneknya. Watt karena dia memang suka Jepang.

Ternyata Sena membuat dan mengirimkan kue coklat kepada semua tim yang pernah dilawan Deimon. Kecuali Koigahama dan Agon.

Zokugaku dapat coklat dari Megu dan coklat bentuk kadal dari Sena.

Amino dapat coklat bentuk pil.

Dobukari dapat biskuit coklat.

Kyoshin dapat coklat bentuk lumba-lumba.

Seibu dapat coklat bentuk peluru.

Bando dapat coklat bentuk laba-laba kecil.

Ojo dapat white chocolate.

Hakushu dapat coklat bentuk dinosaur kecil-kecil.

Semua orang was-was karena semua itu dikirimkan dengan nama Hiruma.

* * *

Malamnya saat Ikkyu mengantar Sena pulang, Ikkyu mencium bibir Sena dan merasakan rasa manis yang sama sekali lain dari coklat dan apa pun yang pernah dicobanya. Tapi bagi Hosokawa Ikkyu, Kobayakawa Sena tetap yang paling manis dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**Author: Eits! Aku masih ada coklat untuk semuanya!**

**Murid Shinryuji: YES!**

**Author: Kalian senangkan?**

**Murid Shinryuji: Ya~ *makan coklat dari Author***

**Author: Monta senang dapat coklat dari Mamori?**

**Monta: SENANG MAX**

**Author: Hiruma ada protes?**

**Hiruma: Gak ada. Tapi kenapa tanggal 13?**

**Author: Takutnya tanggal 14 gak bisa. Tapi yang penting semua orang senang!**

**Ikkyu & Sena: Terima kasih sudah membaca! Tolong review!**

**Author: Suit Suit! Yang lagi mesra!**

**Ikkyu: Author diam aja deh!**


	2. Chapter 2

Busy Crazy White Day

Female Sena

Sequel Happy Valentine Untuk Semuanya!

Summary: Sebentar lagi White Day, Ikkyu harus memberi hadiah kepada pacarnya Sena sebagai balasan coklat Valentine. Saat Ikkyu sedang bingung, teman-teman setimnya membuat dia pusing karena mereka juga ingin memberi Sena hadiah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat pacarnya itu bahagia?

Hmmmm...

_tuk tuk tuk tuk_

Hmmmmm...

_plak plak plak_

HM!

_duk duk duk _

**HM!**

_BUAK_

"Aduh!" Hosokawa Ikkyu memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh pelatihnya, Sendoda-sensei. "A-Ada apa, sensei?" Ikkyu melirik kipas kertas besar di tangan gurunya yang dipakai untuk memukulnya.

"Ikkyu. Jam meditasi sudah selesai. Dari tadi kupanggil kamu tidak jawab. Kusentuh, kutampar, kujitak, kau tidak sadar juga. Jadi kupukul."

"Maaf, sensei... Saya... Saya sedang sibuk berpikir..." Ikkyu menunduk malu.

"Berpikir apa?"

"Saya bingung mau memberi hadiah apa untuk pacar saya di hari White Day."

Jeda 5 detik.

10 detik.

15 detik.

"Oh. Jadi apa yang mau kau berikan pada pacarmu itu?" Pelatih Sendoda duduk disebelah Ikkyu. Satu alis Ikkyu naik saking herannya. Pelatihnya mau memberi saran soal perempuan kepadanya? Serius nih? Sendoda-sensei yang itu? Yang selalu menasehati soal tahan hawa nafsu dan semacamnya itu?

"... Ya sudah. Tak apa-apa kalau kamu tak mau bilang..." Dia ngambek dan pergi. Aku diam saja, terlalu kaget.

* * *

White Day sebentar lagi dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuberi pada Sena. Senaku harus kuberi apa ya? Hm...

...

...

Ng?

...

...

Senaku?

...

...

...

...

GYAAAAAAAAAA

Wajahku semerah kepiting rebus. Kami belum lama berpacaran dan aku sudah menyebutnya Sena_ku_... Gyaaaaaa! Malunya! Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut.

* * *

Seorang anak kecil melihat seorang remaja berjongkok di pinggir jalan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut. "Mama! Mama!" Dia menarik-narik rok ibunya dan menunjuk ke Ikkyu. "Kakak itu aneh! Dia sakit perut ya?" Anak itu bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Sssst! Jangan lihat!" Sang ibu menuntun anaknya menjauhi Ikkyu.

* * *

Esoknya...

"Ikkyu. Apa yang akan kau berikan pada Sena-chan waktu White Day?" Yamabushi bertanya dengan entengnya saat mereka di ruang ganti. "Aku mau memberinya boneka beruang."

Ikkyu mengernyit.

"Aku mau kasih jepit rambut!" Seseorang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Kalau aku cokelat Hershey's!"

"Aku kasih gantungan HP!"

"Aku novel tentang cinta!"

"Ah! Norak!"

"Biarin!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya sibuk membicarakan mau memberi apa buat Sena. Membuat Ikkyu makin bad mood.

"Unsui mau beri apa ke Sena? Kamu juga dapat coklatkan?" Ikkyu menoleh ke arah Unsui yang sudah memakai jersey.

"Aku mau kasih jimat."

...

...

...

Semua orang diam.

...

...

...

"Buat apa?" Ikkyu bertanya dengan sweat drop besar.

"Supaya kesucian Sena aman sampai Ikkyu mengambilnya." Unsui menjawab Ikkyu dengan entengnnya sembari keluar dari ruang klub, meninggalkan semua orang mangap.

Satu klub langsung gempar.

Ternyata Unsui bisa jadi mesum juga... Berarti dia bukan gay ya...

* * *

Ikkyu makin bingung. Besok sudah White Day dan dia belum terpikir apa pun sebagai hadiah. Buket bunga? Puisi? Lagu? Cokelat? Sapu tangan?

...

...

...

...

Lamaran?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?" Ikkyu berteriak frustasi dari atas atap sekolah Shinryuji. Masa dia sampai kepikiran melamar sih? Ikkyu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

_TRING TRING TRING TRING _

"Halo..?" Ikkyu telentang di lantai, terlalu capek.

_"Ikkyu-kun? Halo?"_

"Sena-chan! Halo! Kamu bukannya sekarang sedang latihan?" Ikkyu langsung duduk.

_"Iya. Kami sedang istirahat sebentar. Ikkyu-kun tidak apa-apa? Ikkyu-san kedengarannya lelah."_

"Ng... Yah, begitulah."

_"Ikkyu-kun jangan memaksakan diri ya."_

"Iya... Sena?"

_"Hm~"_

"Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu besok."

_"Aku juga, Ikkyu-kun! Ah! Hiruma-san balik! Pergi dulu ya!"_

_KLIK_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

Tanggal 14 Maret, White Day

Akhirnya sudah tanggal 14 Maret dan aku masih belum mendapatkan ide untuk White Day pertama kami... Aku memang payah...

"Ikkyu. Kamu sudah bikin PR- KENAPA KAMU?" Unsui kaget sekali mendapati Ikkyu tepar di lantai kelas. Semua orang menjauhi mayat- ehem... Ikkyu yang menangis merana di lantai.

"Unsui... Aku belum dapat sesuatu untuk diberi ke Sena..." Ikkyu berguling-guling di lantai. Sungguh pemandangan yang memalukan dan memilukan.

"Sudahlah Ikkyu. Setidaknya kamu kencan dengannya kan pulang sekolah hari ini? Itu sudah termasuk hadiah loh." Unsui berjongkok dekat Ikkyu, mengusap kepala Ikkyu. "Yang penting kamu bersamanyakan? Bukannya itu sudah cukup untukmu?"

Ikkyu cemberut.

"Akukan ingin memberi sesuatu yang spesial buatnya..." Sena itu spesial. Sangat spesial.

_'Yang paling spesial di hatiku.'_

_

* * *

_Ikkyu berjalan dengan lunglai ke sekolah SMU Deimon. Semua murid Deimon yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang memandangnya dengan aneh. Ada yang menjauh darinya.

"Ikkyu-kun!" Ah... Pacarnya yang manis, Sena, sudah datang... "Kenapa kamu berantakan? Bajumu compang-camping! Matamu merah!" Ugh... Sena sudah melihat sisi memalukannya. MALU BANGET ONI!

"Oh... Hai, Sena-chan..." Ikkyu langsung bersandar ke Sena. Sena yang sudah biasa, langsung memeluk Ikkyu. _'Uh... Sena wangi banget...' _Ikkyu langsung energized.

"Ikkyu-kun? Ada apa?"

"Eh... Ng... Kita ke taman dulu deh..." Ikkyu menggandeng dan menarik Sena dari kerumunan orang-orang yang penasaran.

Salah satu cewek paling manis di SMU Deimon pacaran dengan siswa SMU elit Shinryuji? GOSIP BARU NIH!

* * *

Ikkyu membawa Sena ke sebuah taman bermain kecil dimana ada kotak pasi, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, dll. Mereka duduk du sebuah bangku panjang, menonton anak-anak kecil bermain. Sebenarnya hari itu sangat indah. Langit dihiasi warna orange dan tawa anak-anak bergema. Sena sangat menikmati suasana itu tapi Ikkyu sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya lantaran merasa bersalah tidak mendapatkan apa-apa untuk Sena. Ikkyu makin merasa bersalah waktu Sena menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Hatinya makin sesak lagi waktu Sena tersenyum kecil. Saat anak-anak tersebut pulang akhirnya Sena membuka mulut.

"Ikkyu-kun kenapa hari ini diam sekali?" Sena bertanya sambil tetap bersandar pada Ikkyu.

"...Aku merasa bersalah padamu..." Ikkyu menjawab jujur.

"Kenapa?" Sena menatap matanya, membuat Ikkyu blushing.

"...Karena... Karena aku tidak memberimu apa-apa waktu White Day..."

Yah... Ikkyu sudah siap kalau Sena marah-marah padanya... Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Sena adalah...

"White Day itu apa?"

...

...

...

...

...

Sena tidak tahu White Day itu apa? Ikkyu langsung jatuh anime style.

"White Day itu... Hari dimana para cowok memberi hadiah balasan untuk cewek yang memberinya cokelat saat Valentine... Aku belum dapat sesuatu untuk diberikan untukmu..." Sena berkedip lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ikkyu-kun tidak usah repot-repot mencari hadiah..." Sena bersandar di pundak Ikkyu. "Ikkyu-kun tinggal di Kanagawa, aku Tokyo. Ikkyu-kun di Shinryuji, aku di Deimon. Selain masalah jarak ada kemungkinan teman-teman kita tidak menyetujui. Kita susah sekali bertemu. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur bisa kencan dengan Ikkyu-kun hari ini..." Sena tersenyum cantik sekali. Ikkyu langsung berdebar-debar. "Kita main ayunan yuk Ikkyu-kun!" Sena menarik Ikkyu berdiri dan menyeretnya ke ayunan.

Ikkyu mangap sebentar lalu tersenyum. Dia mendorong ayunan Sena dan menangkapnya lagi. Mungkin Unsui benar... Yang penting bisa bersama Sena...

* * *

"Sena-chan?" Ikkyu medorong ayunan Sena untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Hm~?" Sena berpegangan pada rantai ayunan ketika Ikkyu mendorongnya terlalu keras. "Ikkyu-kun?"

"Lihat ke atas." Ikkyu dan Sena melihat ke atas. Langit sudah gelap dan bertaburan bintang. "Cantikkan?" Ikkyu melihat ke wajah Sena yang menengadah ke atas.

"Iya!" Sena tersenyum manis sekali. Ikkyu tersenyum kecil. Sena langsung blushing.

"Tutup matamu." Sena menutup matanya. Ikkyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena. Ikkyu tersenyum kecil ketika wajah Sena makin merah dan menutup mata. Beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya mencium bibir Sena lembut.

_'Kalau tahu bakal begini... Mending aku bawa dia jalan-jalan...' _Ikkyu sweat dropped sendiri waktu mengantar Sena pulang. Pacarnya sendiri bersenandung senang sambil memeluk lengan kirinya. _'Yah... Yang pasti hadiah White Day gampang...'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Ya... Selesai juga sequelnya!**

**Ikkyu dan Sena: Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

**Me: Sena, cowok-cowok Shinryuji titip ini padaku untuk dikasih ke kamu. *kasih hadiah White Day***

**Sena: Hadiahnya banyak sekali! Ah! jimat ini lucu! Dari Unsui-san!**

**Ikkyu: ...**

**Me: Kepada semua pembaca, tolong doakan Jepang yang sedang dilanda musibah. Semoga para mangaka, seiyuu, dan semua orang yang membuat anime dan manga sesuatu yang indah!**

**Me, Ikkyu, Sena: Tolong!**


End file.
